


I'll Think About It

by The_Creacher



Series: As We Race Each Other Down the Road to Ragnarok [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Is In Trouble, Poor Loki, Sigyn Punishes Loki, The Bedroom, Warning: Loki, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's in big trouble with Sigyn, but can the sexy god of mischief change his loyal wife's mind? Loki/Sigyn. Post-Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Think About It

"No!" Sigyn commanded as she slapped her husband's cool hand away from where it was trying to get a better feel for her curves.

It had gone on like this for months now, Loki would try to instigate some sort of intimacy with his wife and she would firmly dismiss it.

"Come now Sigyn," the dark-haired Prince murmured all the while running his long fingers through her golden tresses, "I know how much you are longing for me. Why not just give in to your deepest desires my dear?"

He moved in to kiss her but received a painful smack across the face. Cradling his sore cheek with one hand he glared at the half dwarf woman to whom he was gladly wedded.

"Why must you insist on refusing my advances?" He questioned her with a few drops of venom coating his every word.

"Because, dear husband, you are still in trouble." Sigyn told Loki, her head still not daring to turn so that she might face him.

"For what, little wife?"

"For leaving me behind." the goddess pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and curling closer into her down-filled pillow.

"What?" Loki asked her, incredulous.

"I could have helped you." The girl was now sitting up in bed and had finally turned so that she might lock her ceil eyes with his own emerald irises, "With my aid you would have won against those Avengers! We would be ruling Manheimr at this moment...together!"

Loki chuckled softly at his wife's use of the older name of the Realm that the mortals inhabited.

"Little wife," the darker Prince smirked as he allowed his spindly fingers to graze gently over the young woman's cheek pleased that she begrudgingly let him continue his gentle ministrations without pushing his hand away, "if I had known I would have taken you with me."

Loki dared to move closer and lay a soft kiss on his Lady's lips. A kiss that became even more ferocious as he allowed all of his pent up desire to come flowing out in the passionate embrace.

Finally, he thought as he straddled the woman, wrapping his arms about her lithe frame.

Then he cried out in surprise as he found himself on the bottom, beneath his wife's hard body, feeling her hands, calloused liked leather flat against his chest.

"No." She repeated her constant mantra, "I already told you Loki, you're in trouble. Ask me again about a century from now and I'll think about it."


End file.
